Haruka's Special Night For Michiru
by Adree
Summary: Haruka tries to make a special night for Michiru... But it doesn't turn out exactly as she planned.


hnm Disclaimer:   
I do not own SailorMoon or any of its characters.   
This story is about TWO WOMEN IN LOVE!!! If you have a problem with this, don't read my stories!   
I do not want any negative feedback depicting narrow-minded peoples' views on how evil and sinful homosexuality is.   
  


Haruka's Special Night for Michiru 

Haruka woke up silently due to the sun's light streaming through the opened blinds. She rolled over to give her loved one, Michiru a good-morning kiss. To her surprise, though, Michiru wasn't there.   
"Don't get up." Michiru's voice rang from the doorway. "I'll be right back," she said as she turned and left. She returned a few moments later with a breakfast tray in her hands. She smiled as she put the tray in Haruka's lap and sat beside her on the bed.   
'Dammit!' Haruka thought. 'I forgot out anniversary!'   
"Do you know what this is for?" Michiru asked with a smile.   
"Our anniversary?" Haruka asked.   
"No, silly," replied Michiru.   
"Oh," said Haruka. "Is it Valentines' Day already?"   
"No," said Michiru.   
"Then why are you serving me breakfast in bed?" Haruka asked.   
"Because I love you," Michiru replied in a cute and flirty way. "Now, eat up!"   
It was the most delicious breakfast that Haruka had ever eaten. After she finished, she leaned over and softly kissed Michiru on the cheek. "It was wonderful."   
Michiru smiled as she pulled Haruka closer and kissed her on the lips. "Well, I have to get going. I don't want to be late for my teachings over at the Childrens' Art Center," she said. She hugged Haruka then got off of the bed and left the room leaving Haruka to sit there and think. 

Michiru's sweet perfume still lingered in the air moments after she left. Haruka smelled the beautiful scent and thought of how sweet her loved one was for surprising her with breakfast in bed just because she loved her. 'Why haven't I treated Michi like this before?' she wondered. Then she got a brilliant idea. Since Michiru had started the day off so nicely, Haruka would end it just as wonderfully.   
Satasfied with her plan, Haruka pulled off the blankets and got out of bed leaving the breakfast tray behind. She happily walked over to the bathroom wearing nothing but a bra and panties. She turned on the shower, striped off her underwear, then got in. Her nakedness reminded her of the special night that she and Michiru would share. She began thinking of how she should set it up in order to make it extra special. She decided that before they share their passion in bed, they should have a romantic dinner. She finished cleaning her body and washing her hair and as she reached to turn off the shower, she realized that there would be a slight problem. How would she get Setsuna and Hotaru out of the house?   
She reached for the towel and dried herself off. She then wraped the towel around her and went back into the bedroom. She went to the closet and put on a fresh pair of black panties, a black bra, a pair of black pants, and a white button-up cotton shirt. Feeling refreshed, she left the room to go find Setsuna.   
  
"Please, Setsuna-chan..." Haruka was almost begging, but she knew that she wouldn't stoop that low.   
"Why do you want me to be out of the house tonight so badly?" Setsuna asked with a smirk. She really knew why, but she just wanted to tease Haruka for a while.   
Haruka turned slightly red. "I... I..." Her sentence trailed off.   
"You want to be home alone with Michiru?" Setsuna questioned   
"Well.... Yeah.... Sort of." Haruka said as she scratched the back of her head and blushed.   
"You could have just said so," Setsuna said as she bent over to pick up a few scattered on the living room floor. "I'll take Hotaru to see a movie tonight, ok?"   
"Thank you, Setsuna-chan," Haruka said as she ran to the dinning room.   
'Hmmmm...' she thought as she looked at the very simply decorated eating area. 'It needs to be more romantic.' She opened up the cabinet full of dinning utensils and pulled out a white table cloth, two white candles, and two lace place mats. She set the utensils in their proper places on the round table, then stood back to look at it. 'All it needs is food, flowers, music, and two lovers.' she thought. But she couldn't start preparing the food yet since Michiru wouldn't be home until 5:00, so she decided to cut a single white rose out of the garden growing out back. As far as music, Haruka thought that she would just borrow one of Michiru's Violin CD's.   
By 4:30, everything was in place. The spaghetti was on the stove, the bread sticks were in the oven, Michiru's violin CD was in the stereo, and the white rose was placed neatly on Michiru's place mat. All Haruka had to do was wait. She went into the living room and sat on the couch. As she waited for the food to cook, she imagined how surprised and happy Michiru would be when she walked in the door and had seen what Haruka had done. She thought about how they first met. She remembered the first time that they had dinner together. Suddenly, a loud shrill wail came from the hallway and interrupted her thoughts. Haruka looked up to see Hotaru running naked away from Setsuna. Setsuna looked up at Haruka as she chased Hotaru. "I'm sorry we didn't leave sooner, but as you see, she won't let me get her dressed." She suddenly stopped and glared over Haruka who was trying to hold back a grin. "You owe me big time for this!" Just then, Hotaru ran from behind the couch and grabbed onto Haruka's leg. She smiled and let out a high-pitched giggle. "Haruka-papa!" she yelled. Haruka picked up Hotaru and said "C'mon, let's get dressed." She took the clothes from Setsuna and quickly dressed Hotaru. Setsuna looked at Haruka with amazement. "I don't know how you did that, but I....." she was cut off by Haruka. "But you're gonna leave now." Haruka said as she practically pushed the two out the door.   
The two left and Haruka shut the door behind them. As she wondered back into the kitchen, she caught a glimpse of herself in the full-body mirror in the hallway. "I look like crap." she said out loud. She still had fifteen minutes, so hurried up the stairs to make herself look a little nicer.   
In her room, she stood in front of the mirror as she fixed her hair and unbuttoned a few buttoned of her shirt in order to show some of her midriff. As she began to douse herself with cologne, she suddenly realize that she had forgotten all about the food. She gasped and set down the cologne bottle then ran down the stairs. 

A large black puff of smoke emerged from the oven as Haruka opened it. The four slices of bread inside were charred and black. 'Well, at least there's the spaghetti,' she thought as she tossed the tray of burnt bread. She then looked over at the pot of over-flowing spaghetti noodles on the stove. "Dammit," she said aloud. 'I'm such an idiot! I knew I should have called Makoto!,' she thought. 'I hope Michiru doesn't mind over-cooked noodles.'   
As Haruka scooped the noodles out into two bowls, she realized that something was missing. 'Damn! I forgot the sauce!' she thought. 'How much worse could this night get? Michi's going to hate it!' Just then, Haruka heard the door open.   
"I'm home," Michiru shouted as she walked through the door. "I'm in here," Haruka replied as she hurriedly set the bowls of over-cooked spaghetti on the table.   
"What's that smell?" Michiru asked as she followed her lover's voice.   
"Well... I uh...." Haruka stuttered and looked to the floor.   
Michiru looked at the table and noticed the candles and the rose. She then realized that Haruka was trying to be romantic, so before Haruka could speak, Michiru went over and picked up the rose. "You made dinner for me?" she asked surprised.   
Haruka looked back up "Well, I tried," she replied. "But it didn't turn out exactly the way I planned."   
"I don't see anything wrong with it," Michiru said sweetly as she sat down in the chair.   
Haruka walked over and pushed in Michiru's chair. She then lit the candles and pressed play on the CD player. Michiru smiled.   
"Sorry there's no sauce," Haruka said as she sat down in her own chair. "Oh, and the noodles are slightly over-cooked."   
Michiru smiled and picked up her fork. "It's wonderful," she said. "Why'd you do it?"   
Haruka blushed slightly. "Because I love you." 

Please R&R. Let me know what you think!   
  



End file.
